¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?
by KarenNaz26
Summary: Sola en un mundo monocromático y monótono Orihime plasmara sus cavilaciones, presentara su más grande incógnita, mas no la responderá sola. -Esa es una buena pregunta mujer- -Déjame ayudarte a responderla...


**Quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste.**

**Les reitero lo que ya todos saben bleach ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son del malvado que no nos quiere regresar a Ulquiorra, Tite Cubo. **

**¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?**

Cavilaciones

Sola, así estaba yo en este mundo monocromático y monótono. Ya que, que era lo que podía hacer.

Desde pequeña he sufrido innumerables pesares que día a día se iban superando los unos a los otros en escala de dolor.

Primero fue el incontrolable abuso de los niños, que se suponen que debían ser mis buenos compañeros, por el simple hecho de que no peso gustaba mi cabello.

Segundo fue la perdida de mi hermano.

Tercero y el que aún sufro, enamorarme de alguien que no es capaz de verme de la misma manera.

Y como cuarto y último, quedar prisionera en el lugar más aterrador y peligroso del universo, sólo siendo superado por el infierno claro.

Mmmm, ese número, "cuatro", sí ese maldito número que me lo quitaba todo, la representación numérica de toda mi desgracia y desdicha. Cuatro, su número, el número de Ulquiorra Cifer, mi carcelero y mi más grande némesis, no lo odiaba y eso era lo peor, que por alguna razón no podía enojarme con él, bueno tal vez por unos minutos pero cuando se marcha después de alguna de nuestras discusiones dejándome sola, entonces deseaba que volviera y estuviera conmigo. Eso lo convertía entonces en mi más grande némesis "y" _mi más grande fascinación._

El me fascinaba ¿Por qué? Porque todo de él me inspiraba cualquier cantidad de emociones y sentimientos.

Cuando él estaba cerca me sucedía algo similar a cuando estaba con algún ser querido, pero, había una gran diferencia al mimo tiempo, algo que no me brindaba la figura afectiva de mis amigos.

¿Y saben que era eso? _Fortaleza._

Sí algo valoraba de Ulquiorra era que me hacía fuerte, su presencia tan imponente y hacía exigirme ser fuerte, y no me refiero a "parecer fuerte", me refiero a en verdad serlo, porque podía sentirlo.

Pero cuando se iba todo cambiaba, mi espíritu no tenía a quién seguir, no había nadie.

Cada noche deseaba su encuentro, deseaba esa manera tan suya de mirarme, de hacerme estremecer, de tratarme sin condescendencias, de doblegarme para hacerme reaccionar de manera fiera y segura, porque sí algo sabía de él, es que le gustaba escudriñar en mi comportamiento.

Más hay que tener en cuenta que si había algo que en verdad le deleitaba era ser el que tenía la última palabra; saberse vencedor.

La manera tan deleitante y desbocada en que su presencia hacía latir mi corazón, me hacía dudar de lo que creía verídico, ya que, sólo Kurosaki-kun había hecho ir mi corazón tan rápido y...

¡No! Ni siquiera Kurosaki-kun había hecho eso, sólo él, sólo Ulquiorra.

Y eso me confundía, porque cada noche que pasaba me acostumbraba más a este lugar, y no porque me gustara, sino porque la presencia de Ulquiorra aquí era suficiente para que me gustara este citio.

Me asustaba saber que ya no quería irme y como buena humana que soy, me negué a creerlo.

Me repito cada noche que deseo que Kurosaki-kun venga por mí, que sea mi caballero de brillante armadura al rescate de su princesa.

Pero cada vez que intento imaginar a mi caballero de cabello naranja en su armadura, en su lugar aparecen aquellas dos esmeraldas dueñas de mi perdición y causantes de mi adicción, en su armadura de plata.

Y todo esto me hace preguntarme...

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?- me cuestiono en voz alta.

_- Esa es una buena pregunta, mujer- _Su profunda voz disparó mi corazón. A mis espaldas estaba él.

_-Déjame ayudarte a responderla..._

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**

**No sé si dejarlo como one-shot pero prometo que al primer comentario diciendo que lo continúe lo hago aun que sea el ultimo review.**

**No les voy a pedir reviews por si quieren decir algo aca estoy.**

**Atte: KarenNaz26!**


End file.
